Candlelit Eveningtide
by bloodxlotus
Summary: She was reluctant towards him because she knew that their relationship was wrong. However, he still needed her there, as always. first Byaruki oneshot!


**Title: **Candlelit Eveningtide

**Genre: **angst/romance, oneshot

**Summary: **She was reluctant towards him because she knew that their relationship was wrong. However, he still needed her there, as always. Byaruki

**A/N and Disclaimer: **This is my first one shot for Byaruki. sweatdrop Aim, shoot, ...MISS. lol, please review at the end, 'kay? Warning: might be/is OOC. Just slightly. Yes, it is. XX Also, I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

Candlelit Eveningtide

How she had gotten herself into this situation…she had forgotten, as the only thing between her physical body and _him _was the boiling air connecting them. Her head felt light and dizzy as _he _came ever closer, the dim, fluttering candle light casting a hazy glaze over their bare bodies. She didn't' dare look up at him, for fear of seeing all the hidden things she didn't want to see in his eyes. These eyes…those eyes that burned with an icy intensity that scathed her _soul_, in cold anger, at times…and those same eyes that comforted her, always easing her into compliance. She couldn't fight this feeling, but she desperately wanted to. She was afraid.

And he could sense her _fear_; he could taste her hesitation every time he gently caressed her fair skin or kissed her swollen, red hued lips softly. He lifted her chin with a long, slender finger, and watched as her eyes still found their way to the golden bed spread, away from him. He sighed, as he let go of her. He shifted away a few inches, leaning back onto a large maroon pillow behind him.

"Hey…what's wrong?" he asked. After all this time together, was she still resentful of his actions? Did she still misunderstand? Her head was now buried in between a pair of drawn up knees, her short raven tresses falling languorously over her pale shoulders. He observed her with sorrow in his heart. He was sure that she still disliked him for what he had secretly done to her.

She raised her head slowly, and glanced at him quickly. Her large eyes met his deep gaze for a moment, and then she shrunk back into her shell of hesitation again. She didn't want him to know the internal turmoil going on inside her. She might appear even weaker, if she bared that much of her soul to him…so she stayed closed and far away, but near enough so he could still reach her…and she knew he could tell how she set that _distance_ for her own protection.

She started to get off of the bed, but his hand froze her with a touch. Despite the heat she always felt being with him, he was always so _cold, _and that slight difference constantly reminded her of the reason why she shouldn't love him back. She absolutely could not….because to her, the pain of separation was worse than dying, and they would be separated in the end. It was their fate.

That was probably why she was so reluctant all the time.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me why you always avoid me," he said this as he grabbed her wrist gently. "I don't want you to go if you're just going to leave like this."

"I can't be with you, and you know it." Her words were true, but they still stung both their hearts. The phrase hung heavily in the air, and they both knew the consequences of such a relationship such as theirs.

_Incest. _

Suddenly, he slid off the bed and quickly caught her in a tight embrace. He hugged her close from behind, his unclothed self taking in the feeling of the warmth she exuded, and the petite frame of her body that was uniquely hers. She sighed against him as her arms came up to embrace him in return, though hesitant, as always.

"Stay a little longer, then," he pleaded quietly in her ear, his cool breath tickling her nerves peculiarly.

She listened to his request, and leaned up to kiss him unexpectedly, innocently on the cheek.

He, caught by surprise, turned her around to face him and this time, she looked at him directly. Her eyes were starting to get a bit teary, but he swiftly wiped those salty, impending droplets away. He didn't particularly like it when she cried, because he never knew what to do. He always just comforted her by hugging her securely to him, and tenderly kissing her until her fears remained at bay and she relented herself to him.

And that was exactly what he did now.

"I hate you," she whispered in resignation to his continued ministrations.

"But I love you," he whispered back as he ran his hand through her beautiful shoulder-length hair and out onto her smooth back.

"I…I wish…that you had never found me," she told him, almost inaudibly.

He stayed silent this time. _That line will be challenged someday_, he promised her wordlessly.

He would find a way for them to be together. And if she really hated him, he knew his world would fall apart into chaos. She was someone he couldn't exist without. Every day, every _moment, _he constantly worried about her, although to others, he showed them the usual façade of stoicism.

And every night, like tonight, his heart burned passionately when she moaned his name.

To her he was probably the cold, aristocratic man that plagued her…but if anything else, she was the warmth that he needed. In other words, she completed him more than anyone else could have.

Outside, the waning crescent moon beamed its weak, nightly rays onto the roof of the mansion, the cherry tree branches swaying softly in the lazy summer breeze. It was almost dawn.

Maybe it was the heat of the season, or maybe…no one knew why, but love could happen in the strangest ways, between the least likely persons. A strange unfathomable concept indeed…this thing called _love_, with all its passion and forbidden romance.

Somewhere, a bird chirped its first calls of the day.

_Byakuya-nii-sama…_

_I can't be with you because you're my sister's husband…and my brother._

_And…_

_I hate that I love you. _

**A/N again: **Okay, finished. I'm very sleepy now, because I wrote this at midnight. And I'm usually a night owl 'til dawn, so I'm confused. Anyhow, please review while I catch some sleep! It'll help me lots. Thank you for reading this (random thing I came up with at 10 PM)


End file.
